


One More Day

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gabriel saves the day, Heavy Angst, Protective Gabriel, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you contemplate suicide, Gabriel asks you for one more day.





	One More Day

You stared down at the street under your feet, standing on the edge of the tall building and wondering how much of you would be left if they wanted to identify your dead body once the fall was over.

“Y/N…” You heard Gabriel’s voice behind you but didn’t turn around to look away from the fall.

“How long?” You questioned.

“How long  _what_?” He walked slowly into your direction, fearing you would use the moment to launch yourself down the air.

“How long would you miss me if I did it?”

Your heart was racing inside your chest and tears were falling on your skin but your voice was cold as ice.

“The whole eternity.” He affirmed, stopping just a step away from you.  _He would grab you with his grace if you tried to jump._ “Please, Y/N. I would miss you for my whole existence.”

You shook your head, your hair falling in front of our eyes for a moment but being pushed away by the hair.

“You would find another minute, probably days later. You would forget me so easily. You  _will_ forget me so easily.”

“No. Never.” He felt his own tears staining his face as he stubble with his words. “If you died… I would… I wouldn’t be able to… Y/N, you are everything I have.”

But you didn’t believe him.

“No one will miss me.” You affirmed, feeling the strong wind drying your tears at they fell on your face.

“I will.” He continued insisting. “Y/N, please…”

Just then, you broke down, and he could see how you were holding  _painful_ sobs.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You finally said, your voice cracking and shaky. “I can’t go on like this, I can’t take this anymore Gabriel.”

“One day.” He touched your elbow very gently.

“Gabriel.” You muttered but didn’t try to pull your arm away.

“Give me one day.” He continued. “24 hours,  _one_ single day. I need this, I need you to try for me for  _one day.”_

When he saw your posture changing, he knew he had won the discussion.

“Come here.” He pulled you slowly, very carefully, until he got you away from the edge and then pulled you into his arms, kissing your forehead and squeezing tightly as your shook and sobbed, crying like your life depended on it.

One day. He would be with you for one day and then ask for another day, and another and another. He would request you one more hour  _each hour_ if he needed to.

“It’s okay.” He muttered. “I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take care of you.”


End file.
